Hot Chocolate
by kasumiiiii
Summary: Ash and Misty are left alone in a cabin while Brock goes to retrieve marshmallows. Rated T for later chapters.
1. marshmallows

I am a huge big fat liar I am so sorry it took so long to update...I've had a lot of issues with school and homework is exhausting. Not to mention me being very busy on the weekends as well / . \'' Here is the updated version of chapter one, and as I write this I am finishing up the new chapter as well! As a side note, did ANY of you see the Walking Dead season 5 premiere? I balled my eyes out like a baby at the hug Daryl gave Carol /).(\ caryl is my otp next to pokeshipping and eremika c: anyways here's the updated chapter! Like I said, the brand new one will be posted later tonight!

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

Brock: 17

Song: Crystal Castles feat. Robert Smith - Not in Love

**5:45 P.M**

Flurries of snow fell into Misty's red hair as she trudged through the snow. The wind howled and blew fiercely, causing the falling flakes to create a white void, making it difficult for her to even catch a glimpse of her traveling companions Ash and Brock. She could only see the faint outlines of their struggling and shivering figures, but one thing that stood out was Ash's dumb bright red and white Pokemon League hat.

She heard a shuffling and a muffled cry coming from her cinch bag that hung on her pale shoulders. It was Togepi, sniffling from the cold. Misty slipped the bag off of her shoulders, wrapped her arms around it, and proceeded to carry it, hoping her body warmth would give the baby pokemon some comfort or at least a little extra heat.

"ASH KETCHUM!" She screamed into the icy wind, hoping that somehow the cry of anger would reach his ears. Acknowledging her, he turned around, his hand shielding his face from the snowy blast. He seemed to be coddling something in his coat.

"WHAT?" He responded bitterly, shivering against the snowy blast. His hands gripped his coat harder as if her feared of dropping something of importance.

"IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF THE DIRECTIONS AND THE MAP WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TO THE STUPID CABIN BY NOW AND NOT BE HERE FREEZING!" Misty hollered, her voice seemed to become lost in the swirling icy weather.

Ash shot daggers at the red head and screamed, "WELL IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR WEARING STUPID SHORT SHORTS ALL THE TIME!"

"HEY! I NEVER SAID I WAS COLD! I WAS TALKING ABOUT _TOGEPI_. AND, uh, BROCK TOO!" Misty shot back, pushing her amber hair out of her eyes.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Ash remarked venomously.

The two teenagers were now standing across from each other, knee deep in frigid snow, shouting at one another in full volume, oblivious to Brock trudging ahead without them. Their breath mingled together as one icy cloud, their noses, red from the cold were just inches from coming in contact with each other. Misty stared into Ash's chocolate brown eyes, all she could think about was how _angry_ he made her and how much she wished Ho-Oh would rain its Sacred Fire down upon him. Until...

She realized how close they were.

She jumped back, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She tried to gather up some sort of spitfire retort to cover up her blush but all that came out was a stuttering mess. "W-what's wrong with you? Always getting in people's faces! G-give me some space, idiot!" _I was so close, I could've...I could've kissed him..._

Ash took a step back and glared. "Maybe I want some space, have you ever thought about that? _You_ always get in _my_ face!"

Misty's cerulean eyes were lit ablaze with rancor. "I DO _NOT!_"

"YOU DO TO!"

Brock, hearing some muffled shouting and squabbling, (it had disturbed his thoughts of Nurse Joy) and turned around, his eyes squinting much more than usual due to the wicked snow. Due to Ash and Misty interrupting his lovely imagination, he became irritable. " HEY! C'MON GUYS NOT NOW!" He paused, searching for Misty, until he saw her yellow tank top and short shorts clad figure and reassured her, "MISTY, I HAVE THE MAP. WE'RE ALMOST THERE."

Ash, before turning around stuck his tongue immaturely at Misty and then hurried (as fast as one can in knee deep snow) to catch up with Brock.

Misty sighed, her breath turning into a warm fog in the cold wind. She hugged the burrowed Togepi closer, and continued on in the snow, giving death glares at the back of Ash's head.

Sure enough, as Brock had said, they reached the doorstep of the cabin they had rented for the night.

The snow had started to fall softer, and it was soft enough that they no longer had to strain to see one another nor yell to get each other's attention. Not that that had stopped her and Ash from yelling at each other. It was a perpetual habit.

Ash stood in front of the door with a smug grin on his lips. "See Misty? Was it really that bad to go through a little bit of chilly weather? We made it, didn't we?" His coat bulged and Pikachu jumped out, shaking the snowflakes out of his fur.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Mr. I Totally Know How To Read a Map."

"Well I got us this far, didn't I?"

"With Brock's help! All _you_ did was get us lost!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Brock facepalmed. "You guys are 16 now and you still fight like 10 year olds. Take a chill pill like the weather did."

Misty and Ash's arguement came to a halt. They both stared at Brock, giving him somewhat of a hateful expression. "That was the most stupid joke I have EVER heard in my life!" Misty snarled and pulled Brock's poor ears.

Brock huddle in the corner of the wooden porch of the cabin and caressed his injured ear, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wailed.

Misty was in no mood for idiotic jokes that come from idiotic people. She swung her head around, giving Ash an intense gaze. "Let me in the damn cabin." She spat through gritted teeth.

Ash laughed and started to search his pockets. "Ha! I knew you were cold! I called it from the start! Now I'm going to be the awesome all rightous hero that lets you in...the...cabin..." His confidence and nonchalance soon faded away as his hands felt nothing but lint and air in his pockets. "Wait, WHAT?" He started frantically shoving his hands in his coat pockets, making lint fall into the snow. His jacket bluged and an annoyed Pikachu jumped out, probably disliking all the jabs he got. "Pika Pi!" It squeaked while glaring at its master.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm sorry buddy, I'm just looking for the key..I think it's missing..." Ash mumbled apologeticly.

"You think it's what? " Misty whispered threateningly.

Brock appeared in front of Ash, seeming to be all better from his ear attack, and held out his hand. "Looking for this, Ash?"

Ash's eyes widened, "Hey wait how did you get that? I've had it in my pocket since we got it!"

Brock only sighed and pulled out a silver object from his pocket, and slipped it into the keyhole of the door. As the door clicked open, Ash stared blankly at the entrance, his mouth ajar. "W-wait how did you get it?"

"I stole it from your jacket last night while you were eating. Well, actually it wasn't quite in your jacket, it was on the ground, nearly covered in dirt."

Ash almost fell into a bank of snow. "Agh! B-but I had it and I-"

Misty cut Ash off. "Let's just go inside! Togepi is freezing out here!"

Ash mumbled quietly so Misty couldn't hear. "Yeah, _suuuure_ it's Togepi who's cold."

Once inside, Misty reached her hand out to flick a light switch but her hands felt nothing but a bare surface. In the dark, she flailed her fingers around until she had practically felt the entire wall. "Uh, hey, Brock, does this place by any chance have a light switch...?"The room was dark, but Misty pinpointed where Brock was by hearing his voice. "Er, no. Sorry. It was all we could afford. It does in fact have lanterns, and fire place, and blankets. Those were all thrown in for free!" Brock chuckled and sounded extremely jovial. He stopped laughing when he realized no one was laughing with him.

"This place is going to be dark and cold for the whole time we are here? No heat?! No light?!" Ash said astonished and bummed out.

"Yeah, sorry. But we got free blankets! And here," Brock dug into his backpack, and pulled out some matches. He lit one, and found his way over to the stone fireplace. The room was soon illuminated by the glow of the embers. There was a single couch, a cabinet (where all of Brock's beloved free blankets and lanterns were stored), and of course, the stone fire place. That was it. The room seemed very bare, and still dark, despite the glowing fire.

Pikachu sprang towards the fire place, and lay beside it. Misty let Togepi out of her bag and the little Pokemon scurried over beside where Pikachu lay.

"I told you Togepi was cold." Misty said smugly, while going over to the couch to watch over the baby Pokemon.

"Nah, it just wants to be with Pikachu. You're the one who's moving by the fire!" Ash retorted.

"Because I want to watch over Togepi!"

"Tch, you're just cold. Admit it."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, guys! That's quite enough. Both of you two are cold and grouchy, but," Brock walked over to the window of the cabin, "I have a solution to the problem."

"What?" Ash and Misty both asked simultaneously.

"Well, we have a fire, and what do you do with fire? You roast marshmallows."

Ash and Misty just blinked at their traveling companion's ludicrous statement.

"So you mean to tell me, you are going to walk all the way to the Pokemon Mart to buy marshmallows?" Misty asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Brock, please tell me you're serious, because marshmallows sound so good right now." Ash said, drooling and smiling like an idiot and thinking of the sweet taste of the white, plush, sugary food.

"You bet I'm serious! The weather has calmed down, and I can reach the Pokemon Mart by sundown at the latest."

Misty slugged both Brock and Ash in the heads with her fist.

"_Ohhh...!_ Jeez, Misty, what was that for?" Ash cried out in pain, holding his palm to the place where she had hit.

"You guys are crazy to try and go out in weather like this! It could turn bad any second! What if you get stranded or _freeze_ to death?!"

Brock shugged. "Hey, the weather is completely fine, Misty. And I never said that Ash was coming along."

"Wait, what?" Ash said, confused, and still rubbing the sore part of his cranium.

"You heard me. You will stay here with Misty and keep the rental house under control. You can't just leave a girl unaccompanied in an empty house even if she is, er," Brock caressed his head, "plenty capable."

"WHAT?! I'm stuck with her?!" Ash said, sounding completely appalled.

Misty, not wanting to show it, felt quite stung at his response. _Does he really not want to be with me that badly? Am I really that horrible? _She thought.

"You'll be fine." Brock said bluntly, and prepared to leave. He grabbed three Pokeballs and his vest and headed towards the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning! If not then, by at least lunch time."

"Aw, then who's going to make us breakfast?" Ash whined. _Still like he was when he was 10, always thinking of his stomach, _Misty reminisced.

"You guys will probably sleep in and skip breakfast, anyways, I have to go! Marshmallows are calling me!" Brock bolted out the door, slamming it. A bit of snow fell off of the roof as a sign of his departure.

Misty was now stuck _alone, _practically in the dark, in a romantic fire lit house, with Ash for 24 hours or more.


	2. pillow fights

Updated version of chapter 2! c:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor any of the characters. Just the story!**

Song: Man Overboard - I Like You

**6:51 P.M**

Misty was laying on the couch, staring blankly into the flickering embers that burned in the fireplace. It had been at least 1 hour since Brock had departed to retrieve marshmallows, a completely weird, random, and ridiculous mission, and she had been stuck here with Ash Ketchum, alone. She had managed to find a small plastic bag filled with peanuts in her backpack and was munching away carelessly.

Ash had been unusually quiet for the past few hours, but he had spent his time messing with is Pokedex, and then going through the drawers of the cabinet north of the room. Misty's guess is that he had already made a gigantic mess, with all of Brock's beloved free blankets and lanterns, and strewn them all around himself. Misty, being lazy, was too relaxed in front of the burning fire to move and see what Ash had done.

Her eyes had started to fall closed when all of a sudden she heard shuffling footsteps then Ash's voice.

"Hey Misty! Guess what I found?" Ash smiled and held out three tiny packages.

Misty sat up, her side ponytail messy from her lounging and squinted. The little brown packets read: 'hot chocolate mix, prepare with hot water and mix together to enjoy a hot, chocolatey beverage". _That is the worst description I've ever heard in my entire life. Hot chocolatey beverage. _She looked down past the instructions and found in fine print the expiration date. The red head gasped and glared at Ash.

"Ash! These expired _three years ago_! Are you trying to poison us?!"

Ash started laughing hysterically and lifted one of his eyebrows accusingly at her. "Heh, you're just too chicken. I bet they taste just fine!"

Misty felt anger boiling up in her chest and she stood up, face to face to Ash, her cerulean eyes staring deep into his amber eyes. "No, I'm just not dense like you. Leave it to you to try and drink million year old hot chocolate."

"It's three years old, not a million." Ash teased. "C'mon, Mist, lets just try it?"

"Same difference." Misty scowled. "And, _no._"

"Chicken." Ash jeered, casting Misty a mocking look.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _**not. **_Give me the damn hot chocolate mix." Misty gave in, tired of the bantering, and swiped the packets from Ash and fetched her water canteen. She poured the ancient powder into the container, shook it, then set it next to the fire, so the water would warm up, near where Pikachu and Togepi were fast asleep.

Ash chuckled, as he watched Misty's endeavor to make the aged hot chocolate.

Misty whipped around. "What are you laughing at, _Ashy-boy_?" She applied emphasis on the ticket insult.

Ash stopped laughing at her, his smile turned into a line. "Don't call me that!"

"_Ash-ee-boyy_." Misty smirked, enjoying Ash's growing irritation.

"Stop." Ash grumbled.

Misty turned around and walked over to the couch again, preparing to sit down and take a nap. She yawned, her hand waving in from of her mouth. "Make me, _Ashy boy._" She taunted again. Misty was undaunted by Ash's mumbling seemingly harmless threats.

Ash crept up behind Misty, and started tickling her waist. Misty screamed in response, laughing uncontrollably and fell on the cold, wooden floor, Ash not too far behind her.

"Take it back, Mist!" Ash teased, laughing, tickling her sides. Misty, laughing hysterically, wriggled and tried to get out of tickling range, but her efforts were in vain.

"You think," Misty's words were interrupted by her own giggling, "I will," She struggled to finish her sentence, "Give up so easily?" She looked up, and realized Ash was very much on top of her, his knees on the floor but grazing her legs and his body was directly over hers; their chests inches away from each other's. If anyone walked in, Arceus forbid _Brock_ came back early, they would feel as if they were disrupting a very sexually charged situation. An uncontrollable blush came over Misty's cheeks, as she kept laughing because of Ash's revenge.

"Give up?" Ash taunted, his eyes glinted with amusement and laughter. He had stopped tickling her and had pinned her down and was gazing into her cerulean eyes.

Misty's blush spread throughout her entire face, and she shoved Ash off of her, mad at the fact that she was _actually_ blushing and _actually_ being affected by his stupid antics.

"Hey shoving is cheating." Ash grumbled, crossing his arms and pretending to be upset.

Misty, trying to recover from her previous blushing, snuck a hand behind her back. She daintily, with the tips of her fingers, gripped a pillow. "Nah," She said, with a rebellious smirk on her face, "this would probably be considered cheating!" She whipped out the pillow from behind her back and slugged Ash with it, sending a few feathers in the air.

"Oh you little minx." Ash murmured, smirking playfully, as he took the blow of the feather-filled pillow. He ran over to the sofa where another one lay, and Misty followed him there, sending little puffs of feathers in the air as she chased him. Ash turned his body around and hit Misty back, pummeling her with the pillow. The two friends were hitting each other left and right, sending feathers into the air and making them rain down onto the floor. The color of the wooden planks was now obscured by little soft flashes of white.

Misty had now backed into the couch, and had fallen backwards onto it. Ash moved over her and was once again, almost on top of her. He pinned her down on the couch and said, smiling, "Gotcha, I think I win."

Misty, was now an uncontrollable blushing machine. The redness had spread from her face to her collar bone, which was visible and she swore that Ash knew what he was doing to her. "Don't be an idiot," She hissed.

"Aw, Mist. That's not very nice." He pouted, then his chocolate brown eyes flashed. "Hey! I have an idea!"

Misty rolled her eyes, the blush still visible on her cheeks. Ash was so dense sometimes, he was practically on top of her, for the second time, in a very questionable position, and now he has an idea?!

"What." Misty replied flatly, unamused.

"Let's build a blanket fort!" Ash said, full of excitement. He had moved himself off of her and was walking towards the free blankets and lanterns that Brock treasured.

Misty could finally breathe and relax from the embarrassment she had just felt.

_A fort?_


	3. blush

Chapter 3 update c:

Song: Front Porch Step - If I Tremble

**8:36 P.M**

_Dear Ash, _Misty started writing a mental letter to him as they both continued to work on the fort of blankets that Ash so greatly desired to build for himself.

_WHY THE HELL DO I LIKE YOU SO MUCH YOU DENSE IDIOT! Sincerely, Misty. _She scrunched up her nose and pinned blankets up furiously. They were flying everywhere as she pinned them up one by one, trying to distract herself from her own invasive and possibly..._pervasive._.. thoughts.

Although, in the back of her mind, she had truly wondered what her reasons were for being utterly infatuated by a boy who is making her build _him_ a fort.

_I'm in love with a selfish fort hog. _Misty concluded. She turned around slightly to look at Ash, who was whistling a tune while making the blanket architecture. His black hair was messy as ever, and his black shirt was wrinkled as hell, but he looked...amazing, for a lack of better words. His chocolate brown eyes were lit up, and his smile was cutely curved.

Amid the silence, a little "chaaa" sounded and Ash looked at Pikachu, who was, despite all the recent racket, sound asleep with his little yellow body keeping Togepi warm. "Aw, buddy, you're so good at taking care of Togepi." He smiled again.

_I'm in love...with... _Misty's sudden blanket building fury had subsided, and her hands gently lowered the clothespin that she had started to pick up. Her sense at the moment was drained out, and her heart began beating faster and faster. She touched her cheek, only to discover how warm it was, and that she was completely flushed in scarlet. She felt her stomach flip and let loose all the nervous butterflies that had been contained in its net. She was indeed infatuated with him, more than she would let herself know. She loved his smile, the way he was compassionate about not only Pokemon, but people too. She loved how determined he was, and how he wouldn't let anyone stand in his path and if someone did, he wasn't scared of going around them.

_He just has this way... _Misty thought. _Of making me feel like I'm home wherever I go. _

"I hope I never have to leave him again..." Misty whispered.

"Hey! Hey Misty! The fort is done!" He ran up behind her and gave her an affectionate nudge.

"_AHHck_!" Misty yelled, her blush growing deeper. "_Hey!_"

"Surprised you, huh." Ash was grinning ear to ear and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Misty turned around, still embarrassed, and was rather rattled until she saw what Ash had built. "Oh..." Misty's eyes widened. The fort was big enough that if she wanted to, she could also sleep inside there. (Which, she did, subconsciously) There were almost sheer sheets on the sides, as blankets were used as the soft "roofing". Pillows were piled along with more comforters and quilts on the inside. The fort was built in front of the fire place, so the warmth radiated inside of it, and created a soft glow that was almost..._romantic._

"Oh my...that's...some fort." Misty managed to get out, her eyes were still focused on the fire's glow.

Ash smiled again, "I knew you would like it! It's better than sleeping on those dusty old couches, the Mareep wool inside of them smells a little..._out of date_." He laughed.

Misty nodded, then realized what he had done. She snapped back into immediate combat mode. "_HEY_! YOU JERK!" She stood up, pointing her finger straight at Ash's surprised and confused face.

"W-wait..huh?" He stuttered.

"Thanks for showing me your illustrious castle of a fort! Not like you were planning to share it or anything! Just make Misty, your best friend, sleep on the _out of date Mareep couch_!"

"Huh? Misty you have it all wrong!"

"Sure I do!" She countered sarcastically.

"You actually do!" Ash yelled back.

"No I don't! If you're so right and captain of the royal right knights then explain to me how I'm wrong!" Misty glared at him.

Ash sighed and walked up to Misty, rolling his eyes. "You know, you're pretty ridiculous sometimes." He gave her a sly smirk.

"H-hey-" Misty started to say but Ash just shushed her. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe, this fort was built for _you_? So that you _didn't_ have to sleep on the _out of date Mareep couch_?"

Misty looked up at Ash, and her emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Oh.." Was all she managed to get out.

_Did he really...make this for me...? Why the hell would he do that?_

Ash started laughing, "You should've seen you're face when you thought I was the only one who got to sleep in it! It was priceless!" He keeled over and fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Misty narrowed her eyes and growled, "Don't be a jerk!" and nailed him right in the shins with a swift kick.

"OH ARCEUS THAT HURT!" Ash yelled, clutching his poor shin. He looked up at Misty and gave her a hard stare, "And I built a fort for you and everything."

"Whatever, then you made fun of me." Misty crossed her arms, and turned her gaze away from his.

Unknown to her, Ash had already gotten up, and was standing practically 5 inches away from her. "Hey Misty," he whispered gently."

Misty turned around and realizing their close proximity, blushed deeply. "...what?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

Misty was taken aback. _He never says sorry! _"You're being weird, Ash. _Very weird."_

"Weird is a good thing, so I take that as a compliment!" He said cheekily.

Before Misty could reply, Ash moved inside of the fort, crouching. It took him only a few seconds, but he came back with a thermos that was radiating heat. "I think our hot chocolate is done, Mist!" He said, happily!


	4. falling snow

Finally the new chapter! c: After the long wait, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! **

Song: He Is We - Pardon Me

**8:46 P.M**

Brock had still not returned, and it had been at least 3 or maybe 4 hours since his drastic, reckless, and completely idiotic departure.

Misty flopped herself on the blankets that lay inside the fort with a aggrivated sigh.

_Why the hell would he make me an Arceus damned fort?! He knows I am perfectly capapble of making my own fort...or rather just setting up my sleeping bag in an unoccupied corner. What he did was...actually...very sweet. Almost too sweet. What the hell is going on?!_

Misty's face was scrunched up in deep thought and the more she asked herself why, the more angry she got.

She rolled over and let out her frustration into the pillow rather boisterously. "_UGHHHHHHHhhhhHHH!"_

She sat up quickly and punched a pillow, pretending it was her confused feelings because she hated them with a fiery passion at the moment. She wanted to beat the living shit out of her emotions. She despised feeling this way towards someone who didn't even notice, nor ever would notice or have a clue.

Before she could try and close her eyes to at least attempt to get a good sleep, she felt a rustling noise beside her. She rolled over onto her left and saw Ash, laying right beside her. "I never said the fort wasn't mine either." He yawned nonchalantly. "Are we gonna drink this drink of the gods or what?" He asked, implying to the antique hot chocolate.

"YOU IDIOT!" Misty screamed. She sat up on her elbows and moved away from Ash in a hurry. Her rage seemed to boil and bubble inside of her as the heat rose to her cheeks. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NEXT TO ME! NOT IN THE SAME BED YOU ARCEUS DAMNED IDIOT!"

Ash didn't seemed fazed by her outburst at all, if anything he looked amused. "But I helped build it."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Raticate's. Ass. You. Get. Out." Misty said through clenched teeth.

Ash was now grinning and gave her a look of full smartassery, "It's not a bed by the way, it's technically a fort."

"Shut up. Get out."

"Make me." Ash taunted.

Misty growled and started shoving his shoulder, attempting to ultimately push him on his face.

He didn't budge.

"It's not very nice not to share, Mist." Ash teased. He gave her a sly look then pulled the thermos out again, "I guess I won't share my hot chocolate then." He stuck his tongue out at her.

The redhead sat up, glaring at Ash with the intensity of one thousand hyper beams. "Why do you have two cups if you're allegedly 'not going to share', _hm_?"

"I'll give some to Pikachu."

"He's asleep, dummy."

"I'll just save it for him until he wakes up. Pikachu needs his beauty rest."

"I'll just steal it them."

"Stealing from a Pokemon? You're evil."

"You haven't seen the worst of it, Ketchum." Misty threatened.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I could be even more wicked."

"Don't be an idiot, I'm queen of the wicked." Misty retorted.

"You're so bitter, but I'm definately more wicked. My Mist could never beat me at that."

_Wait, HIS Mist? _Misty blushed furiously.

_I'm his?_

_He called me his?_

_What?_

Before Misty could even assess the situation and decode what Ash had meant by that comment, he was tickling her.

Misty burst into a fit of laughter squirming, trying to get away. "N-no, Ash!" She spoke between giggles. "I'm going to- _hahaha_ -kill you!"

Ash was laughing just as hard, as if he himself was being tickled as well. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He stopped for a moment, letting Misty catch her breath. "If it means you'll smile."

Misty was taken aback by his kind words, she suddenly felt so awkward and small, and didn't know what to do with her words that were caught like butterflies in her throat. "You.." She managed to choke out. "Want me to smile that b-badly?"

"Well, yeah of course,. Everyone looks better when they're happy. It's a fact!" He paused, and Misty swore she saw a shade of pink on his cheeks. "It just makes me feel awful to see you sad or upset."

Misty was silent, as much as she wanted to shoot back a harsh smart ass reply to cover up her obvious embarrassment, she couldn't. She felt her lungs demand more oxygen and she felt her girlish shyness creep up on her.

"But sadness is inevitable." She blurted out.

Ash's eyes widened a bit and he looked straight at her, his eyes full of concern and affection. "What were you sad about, Misty? You can tell me anything. We're best friends!"

Misty suddenly realized what she had blurted out and how vunerable it made her. Her mind had subconsciously had the word "sad" written all over it and she had screwed up and said it out loud.

She decided to attempt to cover it up, even by lying a bit. She laughed and smiled, then looked back at Ash. "I'm not sad, I was just kidding!"

Ash looked puzzled as ever, his brown eyes fixed on her expression. His mind was trying to wrap itself around her studden about-face in attitude. "Then why were talking about being sad-" He was cut off as Misty crawled out of the fort and murmured, "I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

"But it's too cold, Mist!" Ash's attempts to persuade her were in vain as the door slammed, and Misty stepped outside into the frost bitten air, where the snow was falling and the warmth was scarce.

Misty shoved snow off of the wooden deck railing with her bare hands and took a seat; and stared off into the white, fridgid wilderness.

"I am sad." Misty whispered, shivering, her breath freezing in the air. "I'm sad everyday and I keep it a secret. I mean, I'm elated whenever he's happy...but this sadness is something different. It's always there, and until I say something, it always will be." She whispered. Misty brought up her arms and wrapped them around herself in attempt to keep warm.

"I love Ash Ketchum." She muttered to the silent snow. "I love him more than anything and that's why I'm so sad." She sighed, feeling somewhat of the burden she's carried for six years lift off her shoulders and float into the audience of the winter weather. "I love his determination, his smile, and how much he loves his Pokemon...I love him becuase he's Ash, and that's all."

Silence.

She felt a surge of impulsive fire pulse through her. She immediately slid off the wooden deck railing, her leck and shorts coated in ice, and walked off into the winter-kissed woods. Trees surrounded her, and soon eveloped her. She was hidden from the cabin and alone.

She felt a little awkward, walkingby herself, and as much as she thought she had let out everything off of her chest, there were more secrets inside that begged her lips to let them free.

"T-that not enough for you, you Mew damned trees?!" She said boisterously to the silent forest, her voice shattered by uncontrollable shivers. "I love Ash! I do! A-and I don't care what anyone says b-because n-no one w-will e-ever know! I've l-loved him for s-six years and I-I don't c-care what anyone thinks! I don't care!" Her deepest secret had finally escaped her lips loudly after six years.

She wandered deeper, looking around in the night plagued forest that seemed to surround her. The air was sharp, and was almost painful. Ash was right, it was too damn cold. The snow had started to make her ankles numb and turn her skin an even paler ivory. Her shivering grew more fierce.

"M-Mew, it's s-so c-c-cold." Misty cursed. She stopped trudging and collapsed into a snow bank by a fallen soggy oak. The freezing pain was agony, the snow was so cold, it felt as if small Totodile were piercing her bare skin with their fangs.

_Now that I've shouted it out so the whole damned world could hear it...I can move on and heal.._ She thought.

The frozen water clung with icy claws to her bare limbs as she struggled to get up from her fall. "I-I'm f-finally all better.." She mumbled, her breath white fog.

Warm tears started streaking down her as she forced herself up from the snow, drenched from the melted ice, her legs quivered.

She touched her cheek and felt droplets kiss her fingertips. _This is all so silly_, she thought. _I'm supposed to be all better now. Why am I crying?_

She wiped her tears and turned around, wanting to go inside and talk to Ash, and act aas if her little moment hadn't happened. She would find her way back and drink that old hot chocolate with him, even if it tasted bad. She would argue with him for hours, then fall asleep in the fort he had built for her, and reluctantly, she would let him sleep next to her. She would do all of this because if this was as close as they would ever be, she would cherish it. Because that's all she could do. Because they were best friends, and they always would be.

She finally turned around and started walking, her head down.

She felt her head hit cloth.

She felt her head his someone.

She felt her head hit someone's chest.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Who do you think it is? Is it Brock or Ash? Or someone totally different?! Please R&amp;R and I'm still very sorry for the wait :c I hope you liked this chapter! c:


End file.
